everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elvira Alvarez
Elvira Marianna Alvarez is a 2019-concepted/2020-introduced and all-around character. She is the successor of Mr. Smee from the British fairy tale Peter and Wendy written by J.M. Barrie. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Elvira is attending her Legacy Year and currently does not room with anyone. For unknown reasons, Elvira sides with the Royals. Despite that, she agrees with those that believe people should be able to pick their own choice in destiny. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Barcelona Spain, Elvira was born to Gregorio and Malina Alvarez as their youngest child and daughter and the younger sister of Rosario. When she was nine, her brother came out as nonbinary, and she immediately responded by going by his choice. A month short of Dallas' 14th birthday, they received their Acceptance letter for Ever After High and notifying them as the successor of Peter Pan, the Boy Who Never Grew Up. Elvira could see that Dallas was unsure about it, but Elvira convinced him it would be good for them. Not even a day later, Elvira got her own acceptance letter but hers telling she was chosen as the successor for Mr. Smee, or as she calls, Mrs. Smee. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Post-Graduation Characteristics Personality & Traits * She is extremely protective of her sibling and will always step up to protect them. TBA Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Skillset *'Multilingualism:' Elvira is able to speak both Spanish and English. When with Dallas, Elvira tends to speak Spanish more. Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes : Main article: Peter and Wendy/Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up How Does Elvira Come Into It? The previous Mr. Smee, unfortunately, had no heirs so the role was for the taking. The Storybook of Legends chose Elvira for the role. Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Parents Father - Gregorio Alvarez Mother - Malina Alvarez Siblings Sibling - Dallas Alvarez Friends CJ Hook Pets Romance Enemies Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes : *sigh* "Oh mi Grimm. I skipped a grade in Elementary School. End of Story. Stop asking." : — Elvira every time she is asked why she's a Legacy Year Student. Trivia * Her full name is Elvira Marianna Alvarez. ** The name Elvira is of Spanish origin and is the Spanish form of a Visigothic name, possibly composed of the Germanic elements ala "all" and wer "true". ** The name Marianna'' comes from the combination of "Maria" and "Anna". It has been listed under "Spanish Girl Names" ** The name ''Alvarez is a Spanish surname. It is a patronymic form of the personal name Álvaro. * Though a year younger than Dallas, Elvira is very protective of Dallas and is always there for them. * Elvira skipped a grade allowing to be on the same grade level as her sibling. Notes * Originally, Elvira was going to be Dallas' twin, but after recounting how many sets of twins Shadows' has, it was scrapped. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Peter Pan